Tales of the Ponyville Nursery
by DarkMasterofCupcakes
Summary: Every pony in Ponyville has a story, and the newborns seen at the beginning of "Baby Cakes" are no exception. And since they can't talk, I am going to tell their stories for them. All stories included are semi-AUs.
1. Trixie

How could she have let this happen?

She had been careful. She had done everything possible to prevent this. Well…alright, perhaps not _everything. _

But, she only did that once, and she used a spell to protect herself.

The spell shouldn't have failed. After all, _she _had cast it. And when the Great and Powerful Trixie casts a spell, it always works.

It must have been the spell itself. There must have been a problem with the spell that caused it to fail. Yes, that had to be it. It couldn't be _her. _

"Will your husband be coming?" the doctor asked her.

Trixie snorted at the mention of her "husband", some-pony who didn't even exist.

Of course, the stallion did exist, but he wasn't her husband. She hated to admit he was even the father of the foal that was currently causing her so much pain.

They hadn't even been in a relationship, at all.

At first, he had just been her landlord.

After her wagon had been destroyed by the ursa minor, and that purple unicorn had showed that she also had some magical talent (not as much the Great and Powerful Trixie had, of course, but some…), she had left Ponyville.

For a few days, she lived in motels, using the money she had saved from her various shows to pay for the stay.

However, all that changed when she met him. Soap Scum: the biggest jerk of an earth pony she had ever had the displeasure of meeting.

Well, that was speaking using hindsight, of course.

He had started off decently. He gave her free room and board at his home, in exchange for cleaning the place and occasionally taking his son on "dates".

Of course, she didn't enjoy the idea of cleaning like a maid, but Soap Scum allowed her to use her magic, so she would always finish the job in less than an hour, even though for a pony without magic, it would have taken nearly the entire day. Just another reason why unicorns had the advantage over pegasi and earth ponies.

As for the "dates"…well, she really couldn't complain about those at all. Soap Scum's son was only a bit younger than her, and was quite attractive. He was well-built and well-mannered, having recently gone to a special academy. It didn't hurt that he never skimped on the compliments when they went out to eat.

Yes, everything had been going so well.

Then Soap Scum offered her the chance to have her own place to live, free of charge. He would pay for the living cost, he said.

It sounded too good to be true and it was.

He would pay for her living expenses, including buying her groceries, but only if she would do him a "favor" first. She wanted to refuse. If it had been his son (she honestly couldn't remember ever hearing his name. Soap Scum always just called him "son" and everyone else called him "sir"), she wouldn't have minded as much.

But, he was so old! He wasn't ancient or anything, but he was much too old for her.

She told him she wouldn't do it.

He offered her more: not only her own place to live, with him paying for everything, but her own theatre show. He promised that he would put in a good name for her with a friend of his who ran the theatre. She would have her own show, once every week.

That was what broke her.

She couldn't help it! She missed performing. She missed hearing ponies talk about how amazing my magic was. She could have had that again; the change to show how talented and skilled she was, without a bunch of small-town mares calling her a braggart and trying to show her up, then acting like little fillies when she showed them that she was better.

So, she did what he asked.

It was a one-time thing, so it wasn't like she was of those filthy mares who stood on the street corners in Manehattan, waiting for some rich stallion to invite them to their place so they could "earn their keep".

Besides, she got her free house and her theatre show out of the deal.

That was what she focused on.

She had her fame back; that was all that mattered.

She ignored the fact that she felt filthy inside for letting Soap Scum use her that way. She swallowed back the icy feeling she had whenever she had to see him.

For a few months, she ignored those feelings and concentrated on her spells and her performance. She was a star, after all.

Then she started to feel sick, all the time.

She went to the doctor, hoping to find out what was wrong with her.

The doctor told her that nothing was _wrong _with her; she was just having a foal.

Well, that was something wrong with her, at least in her eyes, but she wouldn't snap at the doctor. After all, he probably assumed that the foal had been conceived the way all foals _should _be conceived: through love, or at least mutual attraction. Not because the mother wanted to pay for free room and board and the chance to be a star again.

She told Soap Scum, expecting that he would do something to help her out. After all, it was his fault that she had the problem in the first place.

What did he do when she told him?

He kicked her out of the house he had given her and then got her fired from the theatre she had been working at. He gave her about five-thousand bits and told her never to contact him again, before sending her on her way.

She had returned to Ponyville, as that was the only place she could afford to live and the only place that offered free medical care.

She took care to disguise herself whenever she had to go into town, making sure to speak as little as possible, lest someone recognize her voice.

She lived in Ponyville for a few months, and actually found herself feeling rather relaxed and even happy at points. She found somewhere she could work after her foal was born, which, while it wasn't the type of work she preferred, was something she could enjoy.

And, best of all, Soap Scum's son kept in contact with her and even sent her money once in a while. How a pony who fit his name so well could have a son that was so polite and chivalrous, Trixie had no idea.

But, that was the last thing she had to worry about now. Now she had to be more concerned with the delivery of her foal.

She had been dreading this day for months, ever since the doctor had refused to answer her question of what type of pony the baby was during a routine check-up.

She had continually asked if he could see a horn or wings on the baby during the scan, and he never told her.

Of course, she knew why he never answered; he wasn't allowed to.

Some ponies were so obsessed about having children of a certain "breed" that if they learned they were carrying a child that wasn't the type of pony they wanted, they would terminate the pregnancy. At some point, the issue had grown so much that it became illegal for doctors to reveal whether a mare was pregnant with an earth pony, pegasus, or unicorn until after the foal was delivered, to make it impossible for the mother to terminate the pregnancy based solely on her foal's "species".

So, now she was mere moments away from giving birth, and she could only hope that the foal looked as little like the father as way possible.

"Very good, Miss Avalon. One more good push should do it" the doctor told her.

Trixie was so wrapped up in her thoughts (and in the pains that kept cutting through her body), that she almost forgotten her own alias-Titania Avalon, a name she had come up with after reading a few fantasy novels.

But, once she remembered that the doctor was talking to her, she nodded.

Another pain cut through her and she pushed again. This time, once the pain passed, she was greeted by a strange sense of released and the sound of a wailing foal.

"Congratulations, Miss Avalon, you have a healthy young colt" the doctor told her.

Trixie looked at the newborn as one of the nurses took him away to be measured and cleaned.

The baby had the same coat and mane color as she did, so that was good. But, he didn't have a horn.

Her heart dropped once she noticed this. She had hoped to give birth to a unicorn, to have an easier time forgetting who had fathered her child. Once she saw that her son was not a unicorn, she began to pray to Celestia that he had wings.

As long as he wasn't an earth pony, as long as he had as little traits from his father as possible, she would be happy.

The nurse returned the foal to his mother, after wrapping him in a soft blue blanket.

She held the baby close to her body, making sure that she was able to feel his back. She couldn't feel any wings, but that didn't mean anything…

The doctor asked her what she wanted to name him.

"Incantation" she had said, choosing a name that she knew would sound odd, as it was a name that was normally only given to unicorns, being related to magic.

Her son, Incantation, yawned and opened his eyes. To her disappointment, he had _his _eyes. They were the exact same rusty red-brown color.

Now she hoped even more that he had wings.

At last, she was left alone with her newborn.

She couldn't take it anymore. She unwrapped the baby from the blanket he had been swaddled in and placed him on his back. To her relief, she saw them. He did have wings. It was rather ironic, she had to admit.

Her son would one day be able to reach the sky, while she had anchored herself to the ground because of the mistake she had made. The mistake that had caused him to be born.

Of course, she couldn't fully complain about the outcome of the mistake…not really.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or any of the characters from it. They belong to Hasbro, Studio B, and Lauren Faust. I don't even really own the foals who are born in these oneshots, as they're all actually from the show, even if they only appear as quick little "freeze-frame" bonuses. "Avalon" and "Titania" are lifted from the legends of King Arthur (owned by many different people, so I'm not going to list all of them) and William Shakespeare's "A Mid-Summer Night's Dream", respectively. So, in short, Avalon belongs to many people, and Titania belongs to Shakespeare. I only own the idea for this story.<p>

Yeah, I really don't have much to say on this particular chapter, so this author's note is going to be very short, other than the disclaimer. The only other thing I can do is try to defend why Trixie slept with Soap Scum. Well, I think she just broke at the idea of having a life of her own again, at the price of doing something she really didn't want to do ONCE. If it was going to be a regular thing, she would have refused outright, but since she would get so much by doing it once, she figured the positive outcome outweighed the negative way she reached the outcome.


	2. Ditzy Doo or Derpy Hooves

It was times like this that made Doctor Hooves happy that Dinky wasn't a pegasus, because if she was, she would be climbing on the walls and ceilings in her excitement.

As it was, the filly was bouncing around the waiting room, repeating one question over and over again.

"Is the baby here yet?" she asked her "sister" and her father once again.

Sparkler sighed. While she did love her little cousin…sister (she always had a hard time remembering that Dinky was now legally her sister, even though it had been over a year since her aunt and uncle had adopted her), she had to admit the filly could be annoying on occasion.

This was one of those occasions, due to Dinky's almost constant questioning and the fact that a few of the other ponies in the room kept glaring at her and Doctor Hooves, silently demanding that they control Dinky.

"Dinky, calm down" Doctor Hooves said, placing one of his hooves on his daughter's shoulder.

The young unicorn filly blushed slightly and apologized.

"Sorry, Daddy. I'm just so excited" she told her father, who smiled a bit and ruffled the blonde hair on her head.

"I know you are. We all are" he said, glancing at Sparkler for a moment as though to confirm that he was including her in the statement. "But we're just going to have to wait".

The pale-purple unicorn sighed. She was clearly not pleased with the fact that her father didn't know when the new baby was going to come. Thankfully, the filly seemed to have called down exponentially. Rather than jump around the room, she seemed to be more or less entertained by a "find-the-picture" puzzle in one of the foals' magazines available in the hospital waiting room.

She even got the little colt from Trottingham to help her.

Once the two of them finished the puzzle, they began to chat in order to pass the time. Mostly, they just asked questions about each other, namely why they were at the hospital.

Dinky told Pipsqueak that she, Sparkler, and her daddy were waiting for her new little brother or sister to be born.

"What about you?" she asked the colt with the pinto coat.

Pipsqueak beamed.

"Me, Mummy, and Daddy are picking up my baby brother" he told Dinky, pointing at a mare and stallion with a similar coat pattern to his own as he mentioned his parents.

Dinky looked confused.

"But…if you're getting a baby brother, how are your Mama and Daddy both out here?" she questioned.

Pipsqueak mirrored her confused expression and asked what she was talking about.

"Well, my Mama had to go with one of the doctors to get my little brother or sister out of her belly" the filly explained. "So doesn't your Mama need to go and get your brother out of her belly?"

The earth pony colt shook his head and smiled again.

"My brother's birth Mummy can't take care of him, so we're going to take him home and make him a part of our family" he told his best friend with a grin.

Dinky also smiled, happy because her friend was so happy.

The filly and colt continued to talk, the subject going back and forth between different subjects.

And while Dinky conversed with Pipsqueak, Doctor Hooves and Sparkler talked with Pipsqueak's parents, Small Fry and Munchkin. Mostly, they talked about the little brother Pipsqueak was expecting, namely how Small Fry and Munchkin had come to the idea of adoption. After all, they were both still young enough to have a foal of their own.

Small Fry walked away from the two foals, motioning for the other earth pony stallion and the unicorn mare to come over to him once he decided he was far enough away from them. His wife watched Dinky and Pipsqueak while Sparkler and Doctor Hooves went to speak with Small Fry.

"I'm adopted" Small Fry told the unicorn and the stallion, his voice lowered to almost a whisper.

The other ponies waited in silence for a few moments. Finally, Sparkler broke the silence.

"Yeah, and?" she prompted, causing Small Fry to respond with confusion.

"Is that all you wanted to tell us? That's not much of a secret" Sparkler told the pinto stallion, who flushed with embarrassment.

Doctor Hooves gave his niece/adopted daughter a glare, silently reproaching her for her tactless remark. However, before he could actually say anything, the doors to the waiting room opened and he heard someone call his name.

The nurse ushered Doctor Hooves over and told him that Ditzy had just delivered a healthy unicorn filly.

Dinky, of course, heard this and squealed in delight over the fact that she now had a little sister.

"I'm going to assume either you or your wife has a relative who is a unicorn?" the nurse asked almost apprehensively, as though she was worried that she was about to ruin a marriage.

Thankfully, Doctor Hooves just nodded and told her that Ditzy's grandmother had been a unicorn.

"Well, apparently her genes are going strong for you to have two unicorn foals" the nurse said with a chuckle before inviting Doctor Hooves and Sparkler to see Ditzy and the new filly. Dinky went to follow them as they went through the double doors, but was stopped by the nurse.

"I'm sorry, dear, but you can't come in. Because babies can get sick very easily, we don't allow young fillies and colts into the room" the nurse explained kindly.

Tears began to form in the pale-purple unicorn's golden eyes.

"But…I wanna see my new sister. I won't get her sick, I promise" she pleaded with the nurse with the candy-cane colored mane.

The nurse apologized, but told Dinky that she couldn't break the rules and let her into the room to see her new sister. Her eyes seemed to brighten for a moment and Dinky felt her heart lift; maybe the nurse was going to change her mind and let Dinky see the new baby. However, the nurse turned her attention to Pipsqueak's parents, making the little unicorn realize that she wasn't going to get her wish.

"Do the two of you want to meet your new son?" the nurse asked Small Fry and Munchkin.

The mare nodded and passed through the double doors. Small Fry, however, declined.

"I'll just wait until they put the foals in the nursery" he said, looking at both his son and Dinky. "Then we can look at them together."

Both foals grinned, happy at the idea. The nurse simply nodded and followed Munchkin through the double doors, obviously going back to work.

For nearly three hours, Small Fry did whatever he could think of to entertain Pipsqueak and Dinky. He played cards with them, using a pack of cards he had brought from home; he gave them paper and crayons to draw with; he found books for them to read. And while they seemed to be enjoying themselves, Small Fry knew that they were getting anxious to see the new babies.

Thankfully, just when it seemed like the foals were going to start complaining about not being able to see their new siblings, the nurse from earlier came through the door and asked them if they would like to see the newborn foals.

Of course, both Dinky and Pipsqueak were quick to say they wanted to see the babies and they ran through the door, pausing only when they realized they didn't know where the nursery was.

Small Fry led the two of them to the large window that allowed them to look into the room full of newborn babies, lifting them up so they could see.

Almost immediately, Dinky exclaimed, "That's her! That's my little sister!"

And it was hard to imagine that she could be wrong. The newborn unicorn had the same mane and coat color as Ditzy had, and the same eye color as Doctor Hooves, so it made sense that she would be their daughter and thus, Dinky's sister.

"Where's Squirt, Daddy?" Pipsqueak asked his father, who scanned the room for a few moments.

"I think that's him" he said, pointing to a light blue colt with a dark blue mane, who was currently asleep. The foal he was pointing at yawned and opened his eyes, revealing dark brown eyes.

Pipsqueak pointed out that Squirt (his brother) and Dinky's sister had cradles that her next to each other. He told her that it probably meant that the two of them would be best friends just like him and Dinky.

The filly giggled and was about to respond when the nurse came up to her and cleared her throat to get Dinky's attention. Dinky frowned, sure that she was going to be told that she had to go outside to the waiting room again.

However, the nurse only smiled gently and told Dinky to follow her; her mother wanted to see her "muffin".

The blonde smiled and followed the nurse into the room where her mother, father, and Sparkler were waiting. Her mother looked really tired, but happy, and Dinky was quick to run over and wrap her forelegs around her neck.

"Hi, Muffin" Ditzy said, using her special nickname for her daughter. "You saw Tick-Tock?"

The little unicorn looked confused, wondering who Tick-Tock was. Her mother had said it the same way she said "Muffin" when talking to Dinky, so it was a nickname.

"Who is that?" she asked her mother, who said that it was what she was going to call the new baby.

"You're going to be a good big sister, right? Muffin?" Ditzy asked Dinky.

The pale purple unicorn looked into her mother's eyes (she had never been bothered by the fact that her mother's eyes pointed in different directions, or the fact that she was usually cross-eyed) and nodded once.

"I'll be the bestest big sister ever" she told her mother, who hugged her tight.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or any of the characters. They belong to Hasbro, Studio B, and Lauren Faust. I only own this story's plot and the names of the two newborn foals here: Squirt and "Tick-Tock", who's real name is "Clockwork", since she was apparently on her own strict schedule ever since she was in the womb. I also own Munchkin and Small Fry<p>

I came up with the idea of Ditzy/Derpy being Sparkler's aunt and adoptive mother because I figured both of them were about the same age, and it is possible to have aunts and uncles who are roughly the same age as you. As for why Sparkler was adopted by Ditzy and Doctor Hooves, it was mostly so she wouldn't be forced to leave their house, since she does love her aunt and uncle, and of course Dinky.

This isn't my best work but I think it's pretty good and I hope you all enjoy it. Or, at the very least, I hope you don't utterly despise it.


End file.
